Silver Maiden
by Eres
Summary: Something to do with Chris, the renowned Zexen knight and Fred, the captain of the Maximillian knights. (Suiko 3) Please review!


This is my first suiko fic, so please be kind about it. ^_^ Sorry if you guys don't like the pairing, but please do read and review anyways! These are their point of views by the way. Um, you might say it's a BIT of a spoiler.  
  
  
  
Pairings: Fred/Chris  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Silver Maiden  
  
  
  
Chris's POV  
  
It had been at least 2 days or so since I had left Zexen to pursue my father's whereabouts. I was accompanied by this man by the name of Nash, but for some reason I kinda felt rather insecure around him.  
  
Why?  
  
Well eversince I've met him, he's been trying to seduce me or rather to irk the hell out of me. Flirt with me even. I even doubt that he was telling the truth about his missus.  
  
  
  
Well whatever...I can't turn back now can I?  
  
  
  
We came to stop by the duck clan village in grasslands since it was then that Mr-know-it-all told me that he wasn't precisely sure on where we were going and decided to ask for some directions or so.  
  
  
  
Soon enough a man with ebony hair came to me, along with him was this young petite girl who was carrying a large backpack and who seemed to be his cohort.  
  
  
  
"Hey! You look familiar! Have we met?" he asked  
  
"Huh? Well now that you motioned it-"  
  
"That right you're Lady Chris"  
  
  
  
Well to summarize things up he introduced himself as Fred Maximillian, captain of the Maximillian knights and the girl who was with him was Rico, his so called legion...well I'd say more of a slave...  
  
We joined together since we were headed the same way anyways. Besides it did make me feel a lot safer being with lot of people at least.  
  
We soon came to the dense forest of Kuput to head to the village of Chisha, Maximillian tagging along and fighting by our side. Truly, I was impressed on how he wielded his sword...he somewhat reminded me of Percival?  
  
Now that I mentioned it I do miss them. Salome, Leo, Roland, Louis, Borus and Percival. Wonder what they would say about this...  
  
  
  
"Milady! Hello! Is anyone there!" Maximillian called out bringing me back to reality  
  
"Huh? What?" I asked passively  
  
"Hn, seems like the lady is having a world of her own! If you may please cut off your fantasizing since there are monsters wandering up ahead!" he stated in which I took as an insult.  
  
"Are you mocking me!? I can handle myself, thank you!" I exclaimed in annoyance but much to my dismay I suddenly tripped upon a root, making myself lose balance.  
  
But even before my face hit the ground I felt a hand grab my arm keeping me from falling over.  
  
He pulled me up, giving out a chuckle afterwards.  
  
"See what I mean! If you're too careless you'll dirty that pretty face of yours!" the raven-haired man said  
  
  
  
How audacious this over confident jerk was, didn't he know I was Chris Lightfellow, "Silver Maiden" Captain of the Zexen knights?  
  
  
  
But the thought came to me...he was one of the very few that treated me as...me  
  
  
  
I stared at him and realized how fine looking he was, I felt myself blush as his gaze fell upon me. I was speechless no words came not even a simple thanks  
  
"Lets go!" Nash continued, walking on ahead.  
  
"Well, don't tell me I'd have to carry you?" Maximillian said as I raise a brow going ahead of him, ignoring his resentment.  
  
  
  
He maybe cute but he was still definitely a ruffian with no respect.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well as it ended we were cornered by these gigantic tarantulas and surely there was no other means but to fight or way out.  
  
But...I guess I took the enemy lightly as I turned my back on it. At that particular moment I felt that-that thing pierce through my back as it suddenly started to burn through my body.  
  
"Miladay!!!" Nash exclaimed immediately attending to me.  
  
"Chris!!"  
  
"I-I'm fine!" I fibbed, though in reality I felt damn weak. My body felt numb and I was sweating all over.  
  
Well I wasn't much of an actress as they noticed my throbbing anyways...  
  
  
  
"She-She's poisoned!" Nash exclaimed worriedly "Kid get some antitoxins!" I heard him order Rico  
  
"Sir! We're out! Should I rush to the village?" she started to panic  
  
Moments after I was loosing awareness, till I felt hands upon my shoulder, shrugging and shaking me to keep me from dropping.  
  
  
  
"Hold on, Chris!!!" the male voice exclaimed in both fear and determination...Maximillian?  
  
  
  
"God! The poisons spreading fast!"  
  
  
  
"Master we cant risk Lady Chris, I'll rush to the village and come back with the remedy!" Rico made up her mind as she rushed to the village direction, not waiting for any more excuses from the captain.  
  
  
  
"Hey Kid! Wait up there are monsters there ya know!" Nash voice followed "Oi! Protect the Lady while we're away! Camp here for the night till we come back!" he continued as he scurried off following the girl  
  
  
  
"Bu-but!" Maximillian protested but soon agreed to the plan.  
  
  
  
Great! Me alone with this obnoxious fool! What else could go wrong?  
  
  
  
I became unconscious for some time and when I finally get opened my eyes, I saw myself lying down in something rather soft?  
  
Realization finally came to me...I-I was resting o-on "him"  
  
Talk about embarrassment.  
  
He was sitting upright resting his head on a tree trunk as I rested mine on his lap. I admit it felt good but---  
  
He slowly opened his eyes to find me wide-awake. "Milady! Ho-how are you feeling?" he asked  
  
"Fine...rather sore but I can manage" I replied forcing myself to stand up, when he suddenly grabbed me by the waist and pulling me close to him, he-he was hugging me  
  
"What the!?" I exclaimed falling back and instead landing on his well-built torso, his arms circled around my body. I see him blush...honestly I thought he looked cute like that  
  
  
  
"Please don't worry me like that" he whispered all of the sudden  
  
  
  
So he does care about me...I relax myself beside him, maintaining the position of having my head, rested on his chest as I then closed my eyes.  
  
"Hn...you're acting all mushy! Don't tell me the great Captain of the Maximillian knights, Fred Maximillian had fallen for THE Silver Maiden?" I asked sarcastically as his answer took me by surprise.  
  
  
  
"No..." He said bluntly "I have fallen for the one named Chris Lightfellow"  
  
  
  
I smile and snuggled closer to him as he did the same giving me a light peck on the forehead...  
  
  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
Sorry for the wrong spellings and wrong grammars. What do you think? Please read and review. Should I make Fred's POV too? 


End file.
